


Prom?

by haleyc510



Series: Clexa One Shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, HS AU, Prom, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyc510/pseuds/haleyc510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the tumblr post when the guy forgot to ask his friend to prom but was planning on going together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom?

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble for this series :)

“Clarke, wake up! This is really important!”

Clarke rubbed the sleep from her eyes and grumbled into the phone, 

“I am awake. What is so important?”

“What color is your prom dress?” Lexa’s voice was frantic and Clarke could hear the turning of laminated pages over the phone,

“It’s like a dark purple red color Lex, I dunno, it’s like 2 AM.”

Lexa hummed, “So would you say merlot? Or sangria?” Another page turned, “What about plum?”

“Lexa what the hell are you talking about?” Clarke said into the phone, a yawn overtaking the last few words,

“My vest has to match your dress! And I have to have this order put in by 8 AM so I can’t wait until school to ask you.” Her voice was troubled and Clarke was thrown even further into confusion,

“Why does your vest have to match my dress?”

“I thought that you matched your prom date?”

“Well, you do, but I didn’t know that I was your prom date.”

Lexa was silent on the other end of the line, 

“Lexa? Everything okay?”

She was still quiet, until she whispered, 

“Shit, I forgot to ask you.”


End file.
